Large-scale sequence analysis of genomic DNA is central to understanding a wide range of biological phenomena related to health and disease in humans and in economically important plants and animals. The need for low-cost, high-throughput sequencing and re-sequencing has led to the development of new approaches to sequencing that employ parallel analysis of many target DNA fragments simultaneously. Improvements to sequencing methods and increasing the amount and quality of data from such methods are of great value.